Huang Zitao
center|120px Huang ZiTao (Hanja:黄子韬) — bardziej znany jako Romantyczna Panda Tao z EXO. Chiński solista, raper, tancerz, kompozytor, aktor oraz mistrz sztuk walki. Jest nieaktywnym członkiem EXO po trzech latach należenia do podgrupy EXO-M. Zawiesił swoją działalność w kwietniu 2015 roku, a kilka miesięcy później latem, pod nowo dostosowanym pseudonimem scenicznym Z.Tao w ramach solowego debiutu wydał swój cyfrowy mini-album "T.A.O". Pseudonim sceniczny Jeśli chodzi o Tao to jest to praktycznie jego prawdziwe imię. Podczas bycia członkiem EXO powstało wiele nowych pseudonimów, które obecnie są nieaktualne (a przynajmniej nieużywane). Jednym z nich jest "Romantyczna KungFu Panda Tao" a stwierdzono tak w jednym z programów rozrywkowych (HappyCamp 120609) kiedy się przedstawiał powiedział, że lubi samotne spacery po plaży - uznano go za romantyka. Sam dodatek "Panda" powstał po tym, jak wyróżniono go ciemnymi workami pod oczami, a "KungFu Panda" wzięło się od powiązania z jego umiejętnościami sztuki walki. Na tym samym odcinku Happy Camp, przylgnęło do niego także przezwisko''' "Pawi Oppa". Podczas wyjazdów poza Azję posługuje się nazwiskiem '''"Edison Huang" (amerykańska wersja jego imienia). Aktualnie prowadzi swoją solową karierę pod pseudonimem "Z.Tao". Dzieciństwo thumb|260px|Wushu w wykonaniu Tao Jako dziecko miał bardzo psotliwy charakter, więc jego ojciec zapisał go na zajęcia z treningu sztuk walki w wieku pięciu lat. Huang przez okres dojrzewania praktykował Wushu i startował w kilku zawodach sztuk walki w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Pod koniec 2010 roku, niechętnie towarzyszy przyjacielowi na przesłuchaniu w "MBC Star Audition", który był ośrodkiem poszukiwania talentów. Pośród kandydatów, Huang przedstawił swoje umiejętności Wushu i został natychmiast wezwany bezpośrednio przez przedstawiciela z SM Entertainment. Po krótkim czasie stażu trwającym zaledwie rok, 27 grudnia 2011 roku został formalnie przedstawiony jako trzeci członek EXO. Huang swój pierwszy debiut telewizyjny miał na przyjęciu SBS Gayo Daejeon w dniu 29 grudnia 2011 roku. Kariera '2012-2015: EXO' thumb|100px|znaczek mocy kontroli nad czasem W dniu 28 listopada 2011 roku Tao został wprowadzana do publicznej wiadomości jako trzeci członek nowej grupy SM z najkrótszym stażem. Jako członek EXO specjalizował się w rapie. Należąc do podgrupy EXO-M promował muzykę zespołu na terenie Chin razem z LuHan'em, Kris'em oraz Chen'em, Lay'em i XiuMin'em. Stał się bardziej rozpoznawalny poprzez swoje umiejętności Wushu oraz charakterystyczne worki pod oczami na które zwrócono uwagę w odcinku "HappyCamp" (120609). W dniu 24 sierpnia 2015 roku, Tao złożył pozew przeciwko SM Entertainment do wypowiedzenia jego umowy. W styczniu 2016 roku SM Entertainment ogłosiło swoją wygraną w rozprawie, na co Huang Zitao Studio odpowiedziało z oskarżeniami o nieczystym podejściu byłej wytwórni wobec sytuacji czytaj więcej —> : Rozprawa nadal trwa, więcej najbardziej aktualnych informacji znajdziesz na Huang ZiTao Poland 'Kariera solowa' Po odejściu z EXO Tao wyjechał do Stanów. Generalnie nie był aktywny w tym okresie, jednak pracował nad nowym image. Utrzymywał kontakt z fanami za pośrednictwem swoich różnych portali społecznościowych (np Instagram, Meipai, Weibo). thumb|250px|plakat promujący grę 'Almighty Team" W dniu 21 maja 2015 roku, Tao został przedstawiony jako rzecznik (przedstawiciel promujący) gry mobilnej Chao Shen Zhan Dui (Almighty Team). Tao, który znany jest ze swojej miłości do gier wideo, ma charakter na wzór tej postaci, która przedstawia jego odrębny styl sztuki walki (w grze jest postać, która wygląda jak on). : To było podczas konferencji prasowej tej gry w dniu 5 czerwca 2015 roku, który mówił krótko o swojej ostatnich podróży do Los Angeles, gdzie studiował muzykę (nieoficjalnie), oraz jak spędził wakacje z matką i zasięgał rehabilitacji przez urazy odniesione podczas pobytu w EXO. Firma chipsów "Bugles Chips" rozpoczęła kampanię reklamową "Zgadnij kto?" w dniu 29 czerwca 2015 roku prezentując Tao z wielobarwną sylwetką, którego większość fanów natychmiast uznała za byłego członka boysbandu. Drugie potwierdzenie Tao jako nowa twarz Bugles została oficjalnie zaprezentowana 1 lipca 2015 roku, a wkrótce potem również z akcją handlową. thumb|170px|plakat promujący grę "I Am The Sovereign" left|90px|thumb|logo Huang Z.TAO Studio W czerwcu 2015 roku, Tao założył oficjalną chińską agencję Huang Z.TAO Studio. W dniu 23 lipca 2015 roku Tao wydał swój pierwszy solowy debiut z cyfrowym mini-albumem T.A.O, który sprzedał się w ponad 670.000 egzemplarzy. Debiutancka płyta zatytułowana Z.TAO wyszła w dniu 19 sierpnia 2015. W dniu 19 września 2015 roku, Z.Tao wziął udział na Fashion Week'u w Londynie będąc zaproszonym przez Versus Versace. Przed pokazem Tao wziął udział w sesji zdjęciowej oficjalnej kolekcji Versus Versace SS16. W październiku 2015 roku, Tao został ogłoszony nową twarzą gry online "I Am The Sovereign" oraz wydał piosenkę promującą grę o tym samym tytule. Fandom *jego fani na początku nazywali się FanTAOstic (kiedy był w EXO)right|120px|thumb|lightstick z pierwszego solowego mini-koncertu *po solowym debiucie sam nazwał ich swoimi Hai Lang (海浪) co po chińsku oznacza fale oceanu (powiązanie z tym, że uwielbia spacerować po plaży na tle szumu fal) ale generalnie zapisuje się to w formie HL - ktoś kiedyś zauważył, że ten skrót w wymowie fonetycznej brzmi jak "angel".|380px|center Dyskografia Wideografia Teledyski własne ZTAO - Black White (AB)|BLACK AND WHITE (AB) ZTAO - 十九岁 (19)|19 LPTAO MV 151116 ZTAO I'm the Sovereign" MV-0|I'm The Sovereign 黄子韬 Z.TAO - 舍不得 Reluctantly Official M V|Reluctantly Z.TAO – CROWN (Music Video)|CROWN Z.Tao - T.A.O MV ENG SUB|T.A.O ZTAO - Hello, Hello ft. Wiz Khalifa|HELLO HELLO ZTAO - The Road|THE ROAD Wystąpienia gościnne ZHOUMI 조미 Rewind (挽回) (feat. TAO of EXO) Music Video|ZHOUMI - Rewind Zhang Li Yin 我一个人 (나 혼자서) (Not Alone) Music Video|Zhang Li Yin - Not Alone Zhang Li Yin 爱的独白 (사랑의 독백) (Agape) Music Video|Zhang Li Yin - Agape Wystąpienia w zespole EXO-M MAMA Music Video (Chinese ver.)|MAMA EXO-M HISTORY Music Video (Chinese ver.)|HISTORY EXO-M WHAT IS LOVE Music Video (Chinese Ver.)|WHAT IS LOVE EXO 늑대와 미녀 (Wolf) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|WOLF EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|GROWL EXO 으르렁 (Growl) Music Video 2nd Version (Chinese ver.)|GROWL (2ND VERSION) EXO 12월의 기적 (Miracles in December) Music Video (Chinese ver.)|MIRACLES IN DECEMBER EXO-M 上瘾(Overdose) Music Video|OVERDOSE EXO CALL ME BABY (叫我) Music Video|CALL ME BABY EXO LOVE ME RIGHT (漫遊宇宙) Music Video|LOVE ME RIGHT EXO Sing For You (为你而唱) Music Video|SING FOR YOU EXO LIGHTSABER (光剑) (EXO STAR WARS Collaboration Project)|LIGHTSABER Osiągnięcia album T.A.O= # Najszybszy artysta, który sprzedał ponad 116 tysięcy egzemplarzy podczas przedsprzedaży w ciągu tylko 1 godziny. #Najwyższa liczba sprzedanych egzemplarzy (ponad 190 tysięcy) w Chinach w ciągu jednego dnia. #Sprzedaż ponad 650 000 egzemplarzy w 2 dni. #7 sierpnia „Yesterday” zajęła pierwsze miejsce w notowaniu muzycznym Championship Chart. #8 i 15 sierpnia „Yesterday” zajęła pierwsze miejsca w notowaniu CCTV Global Chinese Music. QQ Music: #Najszybsze osiągnięcie ponad 60 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy podczas przedsprzedaży albumu. #Pobicie rekordu w najszybszym osiągnięciu ponad 100 tysięcy sprzedanych egzemplarzy podczas przedsprzadaży. #Pobicie rekordu największej ilości sprzedanych egzemplarzy w ciągu 1 dnia. #Sprzedaż ponad 150 000 egzemplarzy w formie cyfrowej w czasie krótszym niż 3 dni. |-|jako Z.Tao= #22 września „Crown” zajęła pierwsze miejsce na Nice Radio Trend Chart # Reluctantly ##Przesłuchana ponad 13.45 milionów razy przez 33,45% użytkowników Kuwo Music po niecałym tygodniu od wydania. ##Pierwsze miejsce w kategoriach „New Song”, „Hot Song” oraz „Rising Up” na Kuwo Music. ##Pierwsze miejsce w trzech kategoriach na Kugou Music Chart. #'I’m The Sovereign' ##Pierwsze miejsce na Fresh Asia Chart. ##Pierwsze miejsce w notowaniu Billboard China V Chart. |-|nagrody= #2015 Music Awards – Best Stage Performance Of The Year #2002 ##International Wushu Championship – 3 miejsce #2005 ##Qingdao City Movie Wushu Competition – 2 miejsce w kategorii: Miecz; 1 miejsce w kategorii: Włócznia. #2009 ##Hong Kong Music Festival – Freestyle Rap – 1 miejsce ##2nd Annual Collegiate Street Jam – Dance Honors #2010 ##Beijing 3rd Annual College Street Jam – Excellence Award w kategorii: Rap; Excellence Award w kategorii: DJ #2015 ##32 miejsce na liście „41 Najgorętszych Mężczyzn Z Całego Świata” The Odyssey. ##3 miejsce na liście „50 Najpiękniejszych Ludzi Na Świecie” Sohu. Ciekawostki osobowe= # wzrost: ≈ 183cm # jest bardzo konserwatywną osobą # uprawia sztuki walki od 11 lat (został do tego zmuszony przez rodziców w celu nauczenia go pracowitości) # zna język migowy, mandaryński, koreański i angielski # codziennie rano uprawia jogę # szybko się wzrusza, na przykład kiedy ogląda film lub dramę, w których są jakieś poruszające sceny, potrafi się rozpłakać # gdyby znalazł sobie dziewczynę, zrobiłby dla niej wszystko # osobowość odziedziczył po swoim tacie, a wygląd zewnętrzny po mamie # nie zależnie od tego, kto z nim je, Tao zawsze chce zapłacić za posiłek # jeszcze nigdy nie miał dziewczyny |-|z EXO= # jego moc to kontrolowanie czasu # kiedyś miał nadzieję, że nakręci dramę lub film z resztą członków EXO-M (oczywiście ziściło się, powstała drama "EXO next door") # w Korei dzieli'ł' pokój z managerem, a w Chinach z Xiuminem # podobno miał najwięcej aegyo z zespołu # podobno też był najgłośniejszy w dormie oraz najbardziej złośliwy # na początku uczył się koreańskiego z dram, więc kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Xiumina, chciał się z nim przywitać i powiedział do niego 'oppa', zamiast 'hyung' # nauczył Krisa jak zrobić salto do tyłu # kiedy byli w Korei, trzymał się blisko Baekhyuna # jednym z przezwisk jego i BaekHyun'a jest wołowina (beef), ponieważ obydwoje są Bykami (znak zodiaku), a Tao nie wiedział jak powiedzieć to po koreańsku i powiedział 'wołowina" # Lay twierdzi, że aegyo Tao czasami działa, a czasami nie # kiedy je, zaczynał tęsknić za Sehunem (jakiś żart czy coś) # często przedstawiał się jako KungFu Panda z EXO # na początku Suho bał się Tao |-|kariera= # dołączył do SM w 2011 roku # pojawił się w teledyskach Zhang Liyin do piosenki „Agape” oraz „Not Alone” # pojawił się też w chińskiej wersji teledysku do „Rewind” # wykonał rap w piosenkach Zhoumi’ego „Rewind” (wersja chińska) oraz „Love Tonight” |-|co lubi= # koty # uwielbia jeść i zje prawie wszystko co mu się da # filmy akcji (w ogóle chciałby kiedyś zagrać w filmie akcji) # jego ulubiony kolor to niebieski # jego idealna dziewczyna powinna być ładna, mieć fajnie zbudowane ciało i przyjemną osobowość # gdyby miał dzień wolnego, wziąłby kubek z kawą i poszedłby na samotny spacej po ulubionej plaży (tak powstał pseudonim "Romantyczna Panda Tao") # chciał zostać policjantem, gdy był mały # kiedy tęskni za domem, spędza czas blisko morza # muzykę dance i pop # ubierać się w rzeczy ze wzorem panterki # robić sobie selfie |-|relacje= # ma Maltańczyka o imieniu Candy # jest blisko z Victorią z f(x) (razem pracowali przed Gayo Daejun w 2011) # ma też dobry kontakt z Taeminem z SHINee (Taemin uczy go tańczyć) # ze wszystkich swoich seniorów, Tao ma największy respekt do Donghae z SuJu, ponieważ Donghae bardzo go wspiera |-|fani= # kiedy Tao pierwszy raz usłyszał, że fanki EXO nazywają siebie EXOtics, uznał tą nazwę za tak śmieszną, że zakrztusił się makaronem. ---- Źródło: Wikipedia | Huang ZiTao Poland Kategoria:Solista Kategoria:Wokalista Kategoria:Raper Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Debiut 2015 Kategoria:Debiut 2011 Kategoria:Kompozytor Kategoria:Aktor Kategoria:Model Kategoria:Huang ZiTao Studio